Rise
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Maka Albarn wants revenge against the titans. They killed her mother. And now she's going to slaughter the titans alongside her friends Eren, Armin and Mikasa. What happens when her previous friends group find out from Lord Death where she is? Will they fight with her or leave her in their past. Rated T for language, slight gore and well...Levi. I don't own either of these mangas.


**Rise.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Lord Death sighed. It had been three years since Maka Albarn had left the accademy. Soul had gotten another partner though, without a second thought. Her friends had tried looking for her, but they never found her. Lord Death knew where she was of course. She was fighting those damned titan's for revenge. He understood her intentions, she wanted to find and slaughter the titan that killed her mother. Lord Death's thoughts were interuppted when Kid and he rest of his team stormed into the room.

'' Father it's been three years! Tell us_ where_ she is now!''

'' Kiddo-''

'' Father, you've kept us in the dark long enough!''

'' Please tell us Mister Death.''

'' Yeah!''

'' Father,_ please_.''

'' Alright.''

'' Fathe- Wait what?''

'' I can't explain, but I can show you.''

'' Wha?'' Kid asked.

'' I know I've been secretive, but that was for Maka's sake, I promised not to tell anyone.''

'' So we've been worried for nothing?'' Tsubaki asked.

'' WE'RE STUPID!'' Patty giggled.

'' Yah... hang on a sec.'' Lord Death did something to the mirror which made it ripple and show where Maka was. They all gasped. Well, Kid did anyway. He _knew_ where she was.

'' Father...'' he said, his voice coming out a strangled choke. The other's looked at him confused.

'' I know, I was shocked, but she's skilled in what she does, she wants revenge Kid.''

'' I'm sorry, but am I the only one that's confused?'' Liz asked.

'' Maka is fighting to kill creatures called Titans. They range from 7 to over fifty meters tall. And, they feed off innocent humans.''

'' Like a kishin?'' Soul asked bored.

'' Well, no, they don't eat the souls, they eat the human itself.''

'' Then why would Maka...?'' Tsubaki started.

'' She's avenging her mother. As you know, her mother was killed, but, it was a Smiler titan instead of a kishin. So, she's looking to avenge her mother's death by killing titans.''

'' Won't she get killed?'' Black*Star asked being serious.

'' No. As I said, she's skilled at killing them.''

'' Lord Death, is that a...t-titan?'' Liz asked fearfully, looking at the screen Lord Death grimly nodded.

'' It seems as though you'll be able to see Miss Albarn fight.''

* * *

At the same time...

'' Hey! Maka, you ready?'' A boy named Armin asked. Maka looked up and checked she had all of her gear. She shrugged on her Scouting Legion jacket.

'' Yup, you?'' she asked turning to him.

'' Yeah...'' he replied looking unsure of himself.

'' Hey, you'll do alright Armin.''

'' What if my friends die.''

'' Armin-''

'' Maka, promise me you_ won't_ die.''

'' I- I promise. Let's go find Eren and Mikasa.'' they both ran for around five minutes before finding their two friends.

'' There you both are! We've been waiting _forever_!'' Eren said.

'' We've been here five minutes Eren.'' Mikasa said in her usual calm and quiet voice.

'' Mood killer.''

'' Speaking of killers. We'd better go and kick some titans asses.'' Maka said, the rest of the groups were already fighting the titans.

'' Yeah!'' In a way, her new friends reminded her of her old ones, even though others didn't know it, she was kinda friends with Corporal Levi, he reminded her of Kid, a lot. Sasha was Black*Star and Patty rolled into one. Christa was like Tsubaki. Mikasa looked at her.

'' Are you ok?'' she asked quietly. Armin and Eren had ran off on their own to kill as many titan's as they could.

'' Yeah, just...remembering.'' Maka smiled, her smile was cut off by a large foot slamming down on the ground, Maka looked up and saw a 7 meter titan, she looked at Mikasa and smirked.

'' Shall I kill it? Or do you want the honors?'' Mikasa asked.

'' I'd like them if you don't mind, back me up.'' Maka said shooting out her grapple hooks, they hooked onto the building beside the titan, Maka felt the familiar sensation of air rushing past her as she swung towards the titan and the building, once she was close enough, Maka pulled back her grapple hooks and jumped onto the titan's shoulders, it tried to swat at her and let out a roar, it managed to graze her shoulder, it hurt, but the worst it did was leave a bruise. She pulled out one of her swords and swiped at the titan's neck, blood spurted from the wound and it fell to the ground dead, though Maka jumped off before it fell, she landed beside Mikasa who stood as emotionless as usual. Maka smiled at Mikasa and she nodded back, this was their signal for_ 'We should go or separate ways.' _

'' I'll see you later.'' Mikasa said softly.

'' I hope to see you later too.'' Maka sighed. She aimlessly swung around looking for titans to kill. Her wire on her grapple hook was caught. Maka was momentarily winded. She looked up and saw the very titan that had killed her mother, it was at least fifteen foot and had a wide smile on it's face. Maka let out a low angry noise that sounded like a growl. She looked up at the titan's expression of hunger with disgust.

'' You bastard!'' Maka yelled. The titan held her up above his mouth before his hand was promptly cut off. Maka sat on the ground, she looked around confused, before sighing in relief. _Levi. _That asshole had great timing, and cleaning skills.

'' It looked like you needed a hand Albarn.''

'' Well Corporal, you gonna help me torture and kill it?'' Maka said letting a sadistic grin creep onto her face.

'' You're such a sadist. But yes, I'll help kill it. This is the one that killed your mother isn't it?''

'' Yes, now, let's kill the bastard.''

'' Once a sadist, _always_ a sadist.'' Levi sighed. Maka smirked before she released her grapple hooks and ended up on the titan's shoulder, Levi was standing on it's head looking bored. Maka pulled out one of her swords and ran up the titan's face dodging the hits the titan was throwing at her. She looked at the titan's eye and stared, she was finally getting her revenge. She dug the sword into the center of the eye and jerked it around. The titan screamed, Levi grimaced and started working on ripping off it's fingers. Maka started cutting into the colored bit of the eye and then she moved on to pulling it out, she succeeded and the eye fell to the ground, narrowly missing Levi who stared up at her with annoyance. Maka almost giggled at his face that said 'If that had hit me I would have gotten messy, asshole.' She grimaced at the amount of blood covering her uniform, it would take days to wash out. She jumped up and started hacking away at it's ears, this time she jumped away from the gushing blood. She felt like she was on an energy rush, hacking at the titan made her feel better, she was finally killing the bastard that killed her mother, with help from Levi of course. Maka jumped up to the titan's neck and sawed through it's neck slowly. The titan fell to the ground with a screech, Maka looked at Levi and for the first time in a while, she truly smiled.

* * *

As they watched Maka fight the 7ft titan, Liz grew quezy at the amount of blood spurting from the titan's neck.

_'' I'll see you later.''_ the girl called Mikasa said softly.

_''_ _I hope to see you later too.''_ they heard Maka sigh. They saw her swing around aimlessly, they all let out yells as they saw Maka get grabbed by her grapple hooks.

_'' You bastard!''_ The titan had a huge grin on it's face.

'' Father...''

'' Yes, that is Kami's murderer!'' They all burst into outrage as the titan leaned it's head back and looked as though he was about to drop Maka in.

'' NO!'' Tsubaki yelled in horror, the rest of the team watched in horror. Kid and Lord Death noticed, Maka did have fear in her eyes.

'' She can't die!'' Patty yelled with tears streaming down her face. Then, all of a sudden, the titan's hand was cut off, Maka fell to the ground and looked around confused.

'' What the?'' Soul asked confused.

_'' It looked like you needed a hand Albarn.''_

_'' Well Corporal, you gonna help me torture and kill it?''_ Maka said letting a sadistic grin creep onto her face.

_'' You're such a sadist. But yes, I'll help kill it. This is the one that killed your mother isn't it?''_

_'' Yes, now, let's kill the bastard.''_

_'' Once a sadist, _always_ a sadist.''_ Corporal sighed. Maka smirked at him. They both defeated the titan. Though Liz looked rather green at Maka's torture. Maka smiled at the Corporal.

'' Who is he anyway?'' Liz asked.

'' Ah~ that Liz, is Corporal Levi, I assigned him to keep a close watch on Maka, and now they're good friends, he's the strongest fighter there.''

'' Hmph, a _shorty_ like him _couldn't_ beat_ me_! Hahahaha!'' Black*Star cackled.

'' Reaper... CHOP!''

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first Shingeki No Kyojin story, and it's a crossover. So, I'm really if the characters are O.O.C. I think I wrote Levi O.O.C, and Armin and Eren. No harsh criticism please, only constuctive. And it's not the same Smiler titan that killed Eren's mum. It won't be based on both manga's, just following some of the plot lines of both manga's. I hope you all enjoyed this! I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin or Soul Eater.**


End file.
